supernaturalfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Брюс Доусон
Брюс Доусон (англ. Bruce Dawson) — канадский актёр кино и телевидения. В "Сверхъестественном" Сыграл роль Билла Карлтона в эпизоде "Мертвец в воде" 1-го сезона и роль доктора Оуэнса в эпизоде "Свидание в Самарре" 6-го сезона. Фильмография * 2015 "Elephant Joe" (post-production) — Jace * 2015 "Life on the Line" (post-production) — Anesthesiologist * 2015 "Aurora Teagarden Mystery: A Bone to Pick" (ТВ) — John Queensland * 2015 "Пятьдесят оттенков серого" — Mr. Clayton * 2014 "Убийство" (сериал) — Philip Stansbury * 2014 "Body Language" (Short) — Mr. Brenton * 2013 "Стрела" (сериал) — US Ambassador * 2013 "Bad Seeds" (сериал) — Uncle Ray * 2012 "Грязные игры" — Sharon Solarz's Husband * 2012 "Посредник Кейт" (сериал) — Det. C. Smith * 2011 "Obsession" (ТВ) — George Weber * 2011 "Hiccups" (сериал) — Gavin * 2011 "Живая мишень" (сериал) — Governor Strong * 2005-2010 "Сверхъестественное" (сериал) — Dr. Owens / Bill Carlton * 2010 "Seduced by Lies" (ТВ) — Charles Colton * 2010 "Elopement" (ТВ) — Tom Butler * 2009 "Звездный крейсер Галактика: План" (видео) — Coach * 2009 "Притяжению вопреки" (сериал) — Vapor Trails * 2009 "Stranger with My Face" (ТВ) — James Stratton * 2009 "Тайны Смолвилля" (сериал) — Police Officer * 2007-2008 "Flash Gordon" (сериал) — Dr. Lawrence Gordon / Lawrence Gordon * 2007 "Painkiller Jane" (сериал) — Jane's Father * 2006-2007 "Секс в другом городе" (сериал) — Donald * 2006 "Кайл XY" (сериал) — Dr. Jacob Cassidy * 2006 "Mind Games" (ТВ) — Paul MacNeil * 2006 "Невидимка 2 ''"(видео) — Capt. Harrison * 2005 ''"Звёздные врата: Атлантида" (сериал) — Captain * 2005 "Sub Zero" (видео) — Sec. Roger Banks * 2005 "Чeтыре тысячи четыреста" (сериал) — Lew Ross * 2005 "Белый шум" — Mark * 2004 "Snowman's Pass" — Ed * 2004 "Мертвая зона" (сериал) — Soccer Coach * 2004 "Perfect Romance" (ТВ) — Herb Andrews * 2003 "Sister Blue" — Kurt * 2003 "Da Vinci's Inquest" (сериал) — Crewman * 2003 "Звёздные врата: ЗВ-1 ''"(сериал) — Crewman * 2002 ''"Wildfire 7: The Inferno" (ТВ) — Operations Director * 2002 "Watchtower" — Tom Blanton * 2002 "Жизнь, или что-то вроде того" — Gwen's Husband * 2002 "Mysterious Ways" (сериал) — Haydon Cole * 2001 "Christy, Choices of the Heart, Part II: A New Beginning" (мини-сериал) — John Holcombe * 2000 "Christy: The Movie" (ТВ) — John Holcombe * 2000 "Higher Ground" (сериал) — Walt Blaine * 1999 "Poltergeist: The Legacy" (сериал) — Preacher * 1999 "Cold Squad" (сериал) — Ken Harding * 1998 "Broken Silence: A Moment of Truth Movie" (ТВ) — John Carlyle - Photograph * 1998 "Voyage of Terror" (ТВ) — Maureen's Husband * 1998 "Loyal Opposition" — Captain Adams * 1997 "Dead Man's Gun" (сериал) — Monte Barnes * 1997 "Тысячелетие" (сериал) — Agent Emmerich * 1996 "Незабываемое" — Priest * 1993 "Time Runner" — Manors * 1989 "The Traveller" — Frank Locke * 1989 "Slow Burn" (видео) — Guy in bar Галерея BruceDawson1.jpg|В сериале "Звёздные врата: Атлантида" Bill664546.jpg|В роли Билла Карлтона Dr.Owens.jpg|В роли доктора Оуэнса Категория:Актёры Категория:Исполнители второстепенных ролей Категория:Сезон 1 Категория:Сезон 6